


Desperate

by carolion



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot, Possessive Behavior, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-23
Updated: 2011-08-23
Packaged: 2017-10-22 23:43:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolion/pseuds/carolion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cook can't stop taking and Archie won't stop giving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desperate

He felt completely out of his head. Why else would he be here, pushing David Archuleta down onto his mattress, pressing his own body down slowly, deliberately. He kept expecting some sort of resistance, something that just went too far, but while Archie's eyes were wide and shocked, his mouth parted and panting, the boy just _gave_ , every single time Cook asked for a little more. He just gave it all up.

Cook groaned and turned his head to breathe hotly against Archie's neck, nosing along the boy's jaw to his ear as one of his hands slid up Archie's side, under his light t-shirt. The skin seemed to jump under his hand, but neither one pulled away, and Archie's body felt burning hot to him, and it only increased that desperation that was clawing at his throat. Cook growled a little and shoved his hips up, actually scooting Archie forward on the bed a little more as their bodies stretched out against each other.

Boldly, Cook reached down and wrapped a hand around the younger boy's thigh, sliding his hand until he could lift Archie's leg up and to the side, forcing him into a more vulnerable, open position. It was like Cook was _looking_ for Archie's breaking point, just waiting for that 'no' to spill from Archie's lips, for his hands to be shoved away. But all Archie did was make this broken little sound and twist, his back arching off the bed. Cook had to swallow a soft little sound himself, and instead pushed himself up so he could look down at the seventeen year old kid.

He was like something out of one of those terrible, twinky gay pornos, all splayed out like this, with his jeans half undone and his shirt rucked up to expose his chest and nipples. Cook reached out idly to rub a thumb over one thoughtfully, mesmerized by the way Archie bit his lip and squirmed. Without even thinking, he leaned down and kissed him, sucking that abused bottom lip into his mouth and licking his way into his mouth, going for slow, and sweet, and tender. His hand slipped from Archie's chest to cup his side, his thumb pressing against the highest rib as a wave of possessiveness flooded his body from head to toe.

Archie didn't want slow, or sweet, or tender, apparently. The boy surged up desperately, his hands no longer curling in the comforter, but sliding into Cook's hair, the fingers carding through it, shaking and obviously trying not to pull. Their teeth clacked together a little painfully, but that low-burning fire in Cook's belly had just ignited into a roar, and his grip tightened, and he just _devoured_ Archie's mouth, kissing as hard and as brutally as he knew how.

When he pulled back and let Archie collapse back down limply, it was like a punch in the gut. He looked - debauched. His lips were swollen and bitten cherry-red, and suddenly all Cook could see was Archie on his knees with his eyes closed and his eyelashes all fanned out against his skin and his cheeks hollowed and -

"Get your clothes off."

His own voice startled him. Not because of how low or rough it sounded (or how _turned on_ , Jesus Christ) but because they hadn't spoken since Cook had pushed Archie up against the door and kissed him, and hadn't been shoved away. Archie looked surprised too - his eyes had flown open, and he was staring up at Cook like he couldn't quite comprehend what was going on. Cook simply sat back a little and waited, and then it was like the kid couldn't move fast enough. He yanked his t-shirt up over his head and scooted up the bed, away from Cook's heavy body so he could put his hands on his hips and shove his jeans down and off. It was fascinating to watch, especially as Archie struggled with kicking off his shoes and socks before his legs became _completely_ tangled in his clothes, until finally David Archuleta was laying there in only his underwear, blushing _everywhere_. Cook felt something triumphant roar in his chest, and his stomach flipped with overwhelming arousal.

He let Archie keep his boxers on - for now. For the time, he shed his own clothing, pulling his shirt up and off of himself, taking the time to take off his shoes _first_ before unbuttoning his jeans and slithering out of them, leaving them on a pool on the ground. He left his necklaces on though. He'd seen how Archie had watched them, during the show, those hazel eyes returning again and again to stare curiously at Cook's jewelry.

Archie wasn't looking anywhere near his neck now though.

Cook didn't spare himself any modesty, just hooked his thumbs beneath the elastic of his boxers and pulled them down - he didn't miss the strangled gasp that came from his young companion, however, and couldn't help the smirk that automatically plastered itself to his lips. Cook had been avoiding looking directly at Archie, still wanting to draw this own and make it last longer, but he knew that if he looked at the teenager now, with his coltish limbs and acres of naked skin he just wouldn't be able to stop himself.

The strangest part was how this all came about. It was completely out of blue. It was just - tomorrow was the _finale_ , and tonight had been stressful enough, and Archie had been standing there looking so exhausted and lost, like he didn't even care about anything. And that look on Archie's face was just incomprehensible. If nothing else, that kid was always smiling, always showing modicum of enthusiasm for music, for people, for _life_ , and he just looked - wiped out. Cook had just wanted some kind of reaction from him, and coupled that with the adrenaline he was still feeling, and the stress of the competition, all he could think to do was crowd up in Archie's space and kiss him. It had seemed natural, easy. He had been looking for something in Archie, anything.

He just hadn't realized what that kiss would do to _him_.

Cook had to look now though, now that the biting, rabid passion had abated, just in time for it to sweep through him again. Archie looked exactly the way he had imagined, bewildered and shy but aroused, holy _fuck_ , so achingly _needy_. He was clearly out of his element, his legs twisted awkwardly as he tried to preserve some modesty despite the glaring bulge in his boxers. It didn't take long for Cook to crawl up the bed, sliding his hand up Archie's long legs, pressing a kiss to the underside of his knee. He felt the boy shiver underneath him and heard his soft little hisses. All it did was intensify the roar of his blood in his ears.

Cook spent some time rubbing his scruff along the inside of Archie's pale thighs, listening the hitch in the boy's breath and watching, fascinated, as the skin turned red from stimulation. He wasn't even thinking when he licked and sucked at one spot, pressing his teeth in _hard_ , then soothing the hurt away with gentle, loving kisses. But when he pulled back - God, the rush of satisfaction from seeing that mark on Archie - it was completely indescribable. It was _feral_.

Cook scooted up, pressing his fingertips into the mark he'd just made on Archie for a minute, just for the sake of hearing Archie's voice make that soft 'oh!' sound again. But now he had to get the boy completely unclothed. Cook lowered his mouth to kiss at the outline of Archie's cock through his boxers, and was rewarded with a sudden jerk of the boy's body and a soft sob. Really, Cook should be nicer to him, the kid was only seventeen. Do you know what seventeen year old boys are like? Ready to go off at the slightest breeze, and here's Cook, just laying over him, pressing him down and _breathing_ over his erection, all teasing and gentle, trailing lips. So he drew back and tugged down the fabric, sliding it all the way down and off of Archie's legs and tossing them to some dark corner of the room.

When he turned back to Archie, the boy was flushing all over, on hand fisted in the covers and the other clutching desperately at thin air. Cook went a little light headed with lust at the look on his young friend's face, that awful need and desperation, and he practically flung himself on the boy, covering his body with his own. There was this terrible tightness in his throat and he wanted, God, he wanted Archie to know this was going to be okay. But all he could do was act on his own mindless need, and lick a long stripe up Archie's elegant neck, up the angle of his jaw, and nibble at his earlobe.

"I'm going to make you come so hard you see stars," Cook growled softly, rocking his hips against Archie's and sliding their erections together, shivering at how fucking good it felt _already_.

Archie just pulled back a little to look him the eye, his face completely incredulous.

"Cook," he croaked - it was the first thing he'd said _all night_ , "I can see them already."

Cook thought he might actually die if he didn't have sex with David Archuleta _right that second_.

Instead of letting Archie see how his words had affected the older man, Cook kissed him soundly, cupping one hand on Archie's cheek and holding him in place, sucking and licking and pulling back just to kiss him all over again. By the end Archie was squirming, and Cook realized he had pinned one of the teenager's wrists to the bed. Archie's other hand was clutching desperately at Cook's hip, his fingernails digging into the skin.

"Shh," Cook soothed, rubbing his lips against the boy's mouth in a not-quite-kiss, comfortingly, "It's okay baby, I've got you."

Cook let go of Archie's wrist, then worked his way down the teenager's body, kissing and sucking where he could, spending a little more time than he meant to on the boy's nipples, just delighting in the other worldly sounds Archie was making. It made his head spin, and his cock throb. But he was a man on a mission, and he didn't stop until he was wrapping his lips around Archie's erection and sucking hard.

Archie was _vibrating_. That was the only word for it. He was choking on his words, a series of splutters and 'oh!'s punctuated by long, rich moans that made Cook himself shiver down to the bone, and made him work his tongue a little harder against the underside of Archie's cock. He slid his mouth down further, then up, and worked up a rhythm that wasn't took taxing on his neck or his jaw, and that didn't force him to deep throat. One big hand came up to wrap around the base of Archie's erection, and he stroked gently in time with his sucks until the kid was a shaking mass of pleading sobs. There was nothing quite like hearing Archie's patented 'gosh' in _that_ tone of voice.

Cook pulled off with an obscene sound, looking up with smoky eyes at his young friend, who was still gasping out 'please' like his life depended on it. He kept stroking the boy, thumbing the head of his lover's cock almost unconsciously. He brought his other hand up to his mouth, pressing two fingers into his own mouth and sucking on them messily, coating them as sloppily with saliva as he could, before pressing one digit against Archie's perineum. He kept jacking him off, but he watched for a reaction as he trailed his wet finger down to the boy's entrance, his own heart thumping loudly in his chest. Archie's body hitched up a little, but then he kind of - relaxed (as much as he could, still swaying on the edge of orgasm) and Cook knew that he was giving in to this too. The rush of power nearly knocked Cook over, but he managed to keep his cool, and pressed his finger inside, nuzzling against Archie's thigh sweetly as he tightened his grip on the boy's erection _just so_ and -

"Oh! Oh! _Cook,_ " and the way Archie's voice did that thing, where it hitched so high and then got all soft, the way he said his name like a prayer, _fuck_. Cook had to turn his face into Archie's shaking, trembling thighs as he eased the boy through his orgasm. He wiped his hand on the covers and looked up at Archie, who had thrown an arm across his eyes. Cook pushed his finger back inside the boy, just to watch his reaction. The teenager jerked upright, his eyes wide and mouth wide open, and Cook just, god, he _couldn't_ , not for much longer. He groaned and pushed one of Archie's legs onto his shoulder, pushing up until he was wide open, and Cook was staring down at his face as he slid two fingers into that perfect, perfect place.

It was probably too much. But, fuck, he couldn't help it, couldn't _stop_ it. Archie was squirming against him, underneath him, and all he wanted to do was take and claim and own him, inside and out. His cock pulsed eagerly at the thought, and he shuddered out a breath, staring down at the younger man.

"Archie," he pleaded, "you gotta let me, please, _please_ ," and he wasn't even sure what he was asking for, except he _did_ know, and he wasn't sure-

"Yes," the boy gasped out, arching a little, his chin trembling, "yes, okay, _Cook_ , gosh," and Cook was withdrawing his fingers and scrambling for the beside table drawer, the one with the tissues on top and the little bottle of lotion and box of condoms inside. He dragged out the necessities with shaking hands, Archie's body still curved against his and making it even harder to concentrate.

He finally managed to put the condom on and slick himself, shivering as the weight of the situation was settling on and around him, making the air heavy and hard to breathe.

"Archie-" Cook started, but as he stared down at the boy underneath him, the words caught in his throat. Archie looked - God, fucking gorgeous. A sheen of sweat covered his neck and chest, his cheeks were pink with exertion, and his eyes were wide and scared but so fucking trusting, and Cook wanted nothing but to take, take, take but he still, he needed to know.

"Please," Archie mumbled, shaking a little, and that's when Cook noticed he was hard, _again_ , his hips doing little thrusts up as he searched for contact. "Please, please Cook, _please_ ," like he only knew that one word and Cook's name.

He didn't need any more convincing.

Leaning down to kiss his competitor, Cook sank into him, swallowing the choked cry and kissing away the shocked tears as Archie adjusted. He soothed him, stroking a hand along the boy's quivering stomach and up his side, petting him like one would pet a nervous animal. Staying still was a torture all in itself. The building passion that had been abated by fear and nervousness was rushing back, a scalding heat that made him want to sink his teeth into Archie's neck and mark him where _everyone_ could see it. Instead, he groaned and sank in deeper as Archie's body gave in to him. Always, always giving. His stomach swooped and Cook snarled from somewhere deep inside and he just took.

His arms wrapped around his lover's body and he pressed the boy almost in half with his body, Archie's leg still hooked over his shoulder. The boy's face was open and broken and shocked, a fascinating display of desire and fear and so much trust. Cook thrust evenly, satisfaction settling heavy in his bones as the fear slowly faded from his lover's face, replaced by a dawning awe and shuddering arousal as Cook claimed him with little mercy. Archie made little sounds every time Cook pressed deep inside, soft grunts or moans or mewls (which drove Cook crazy, and made his hips increase their speed almost helplessly), but when Cook held it there, sweat dripping off his brow, Archie would start off whining, then slowly escalate into a high pitched wail, his hands clutching at Cook's back and hair, his nails leaving half-moon imprints.

Cook wanted to cry with how good it was.

"Fuck," he mumbled into Archie's neck as his hips lost their rhythm and stuttered wildly, and he was clinging so hard to the edge of orgasm. He worked a hand between them and it only took a couple good strokes before Archie was fucking himself up into his hand and coming for the _second_ time that night.

He was shaking and doing that low, sobbing sound again and Cook groaned as Archie's body actually shivered _around_ him, and came hard inside of him.

He would pretend later that it was sweat he blinked out of his eyes.

After he'd pulled out (and Cook didn't want to think about that little part of him that had said 'no' and wanted to stay there _forever_ ) and cleaned them up a little with damp towel, Cook had collapsed next to Archie. The teenager had curled into a ball on his side, and he looked so pale and vulnerable and used. Cook's heart did a stutter-stop before he reached out a hand to place soothingly on Archie's back. The skin still jumped.

"Wha-What are we going to do?" His voice was small and confused.

"I don't know," Cook answered honestly, and then wiggled closer and wrapped his arms around the kid. Archie turned in his arms and buried his face against Cook's chest. (That slow, sweet satisfaction was back, low and purring in Cook's heart.) "We'll figure it out," he promised, but he couldn't offer anything more than that.

(Even after Archie had offered him _everything_ , he still couldn't offer anything more than that.)


End file.
